The methods disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 are known as methods for manufacturing wet wipes including a laminated body of sheets impregnated with a predetermined chemical solution.
The method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a step of impregnating the original fabric sheet, that is being conveyed prior to lamination, with a part of a predetermined chemical solution, a step of wringing out the excess predetermined chemical solution with which the original fabric sheet that is being conveyed is impregnated, a step of laminating a plurality of original fabric sheets that are being conveyed, and a step of impregnating the original fabric sheet, that is being conveyed after lamination, with the remaining predetermined chemical solution.
Furthermore, the method disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes a step of impregnating the original fabric sheet, that is being conveyed prior to lamination, with a predetermined chemical solution, a step of laminating the original fabric sheet that is being conveyed while folding up the fabric sheet, and a step of cutting the original fabric sheet after lamination, after the fabric sheet has been compressed in the thickness direction and conveyed.
The wet wipes manufactured by the method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 have a so-called pop-up type in which when a single sheet is taken out from the package, the next sheet is also pulled out together and protrudes out from the slot of the container.